Conventional electrical boxes are commonly used when installing electrical fixtures on a brick or stone building. During building construction, the conventional electrical box is mounted to the substrate with screws, nails, or similar fasteners. For a successful installation, the sidewalls of the conventional electrical box must extend through the brick or stone.
Brick and stone however are provided in a range of thicknesses, which makes it difficult to use a conventional electrical box. The conventional electrical box, having sidewalls of a fixed length, may not be long enough to extend from the substrate through the brick or stone layer. As a result, conventional electrical boxes may not be appropriate for buildings constructed of wide bricks or stones. The conventional electrical box could be mortared into a hole in the brick or stone wall, but this typically creates an unsightly area of mortar around the electrical box.
What is needed therefore is an electrical box for brick or stone walls that can be adjusted for use with brick or stone of any width. The electrical box should be capable of being mounted flush with the outer surface of the brick or stone wall regardless of the thickness of the bricks or stones. The electrical box should also be capable of providing an aesthetically pleasing installation.